She's Not Superhuman
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Something has happened to Ziva's father, she doesn't really know how to feel about it. She won't let anyone in to see. Maybe if Tony were to walk up? Tiva, all the way. Continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **It's been a while since I've been into the Tiva fandom, but I'm back. I do hope you give me constructive critism, because I'm a little rusty. I don't really know why I left, but I do miss it a lot. :/ I hope I can please everyone like I use to. Enjoy. (:

* * *

><p>Ziva held her head in her hands as she sat against a wall inside the NCIS building. She wasn't sad, she wasn't really that upset, but she was numb. She hardly felt anything inside of her body, except the overwhelming feeling to reach out and choke the living daylights out of someone. <em>And I don't even know if I got that idiom right.<em> Ziva hadn't spoken to anyone since she received the call. Abby had been sent by Gibbs since she hadn't even so much as looked up at him. Abby tried to console her, but she didn't need consoling. Ziva didn't need anyone but herself until this feeling went away. McGee had been there, but she brushed him off with a shake of her head. Tony didn't even bother going by her, afraid she'd do some ninja trick on his ass and he wouldn't live it down.

No, Ziva wanted to be left alone for a reason. Her father had just been shot and killed, and she didn't know how to react about it. Ziva's father had probably one time been a father to her, many years ago that she couldn't remember. Ari probably remembered it a little better than her, or did remember it better. Tali would have been too young. Even then, she was the smallest, maybe she was a little closer to daddy than everyone thought. So. Ziva really didn't know how she felt. She hated her father at points. Eli always put her in danger. He took her into suicide missions, he sent her from NCIS back to Israel again, he sent her to Somalia and didn't even go looking for her. Ziva knew who her real family was, and that's in DC. Just where she belonged in this world.

She honestly didn't know how she was going to get home. It was the first time in ages she wouldn't be able to drive herself. Her Mini-Cooper would be total wrecked by the time that she got to her apartment. Ziva didn't want to ask anyone, knowing that they would think she's weak and no longer superhuman. She knew she was a normal, average girl, but that's not how other's see her. Ziva hides herself behind a wall, just to see who cares enough about her to climb over to see if she was alright. Tony had climbed that wall many of times, but she'd always build another as he got over. She couldn't let him see how broken or hurt she was on the inside. That's what keep her from having a relationship with him in the first place. Tony knew how she really was, she could sense he knew. But she didn't want him to see that. Ziva wanted him to see that she was okay and everything in her life was perfect, except for her father. She pretended to be superwoman, she pretended to be something she isn't. Ziva pretends to be someone she's not, maybe to have an excuse not to have a real relationship with anyone.

Ziva slowly helped herself up from the wall, after sitting there an hour by herself. She felt as if a contagious disease had entered her body and finally left. Ziva felt what Tony had felt when he had the plague. _There you go, talking about _him _again. You promised yourself you wouldn't do this. _But she did, with each step she made toward her desk. It felt like a year to get there, when it had only taken a few seconds. She couldn't stand the looks she received from her coleagues as she passed through.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth? Or do you all have nothing else better to do?" Ziva didn't mean to sound bitter, but she didn't know how she was feeling inside. She couldn't help what came out of her mouth. It had been the first time she'd spoke in three hours, but that's okay. Nobody had really said anything to her about it, maybe behind her back, but never to her face. "I'm going home early, Gibbs. I'll be back early in the morning to finish my paperwork."

"Don't worry about it, Ziva. I'll finish it for you." McGee spoke up before the rest. "I'm done with mine anyway and I'm not suppose to leave for another fourty-five minutes."

Ziva rolled her eyes to herself. "That's fine, McGee. I'll be back. I can do it on my own."

"Still, I'm offering to do it. I'll finish it. Just be here at eight o'clock, like every other day."

She offered a fake smile to him, "thanks."

"Take it easy, Ziva." Gibbs said while he finished typing whatever he was pretending to do. Ziva knew he wasn't all for paperwork, just as Tony, but he done it anyway. "I don't need you here tomorrow, you can stay home. There isn't anything in the field, we won't be doing anything."

She nodded, "do you think someone else could take me home? I don't think I can drive right now."

Nobody had spoken up for her, so she took that as her cue to leave. Ziva took her slow time getting to the elevator, hoping that Tony would offer to take her on home. She didn't want to be with him or for him to take her home, but it would be better than nothing. She juggled her keys and her bag in her hands, her hands shaking along the way. Ziva knew there wasn't anyway she could drive in her position, so she'd have to call someone else or take one of the few NCIS transportation cars. But just as she figured, she heard the familiar voice that she knew all too well.

"Boss, I'm going to take her home." Tony replied as he hurriedly grabbed his things. "Yes, paperwork's finished." Even though it wasn't.

"Rule #12, DiNozzo. Remember that."

He didn't remark anything, just finished his jog toward Ziva, a little out of breath. "Sorry, I need to work out more often."

Ziva sniffed the air, "and maybe even a little deodorant, too." She took her smile to the side. "Think you might want to buy some more?"

"I'm good, thanks."

She stepped inside of the elevator, leaving Tony stunned outside of it. "Aren't you going to get in?"

As he stepped inside, though, he saw what was really wrong with her. Tony knew better than give condolences, she'd definitely give him a good ass-kicking. It wasn't really awkward silence, but it wasn't one that was comfortable either. He honestly couldn't wait to get off the elevator, not that he didn't want to be with Ziva, it's just these elevators held so much for the two of them. Once they were off, everything would be okay and he'd know exactly what to take about. Instead, she hit the elevator's emergency stop button, surprising the both of them.

"I just need a minute, alright?" She really was trying to reassure herself that she **only **needed a minute. "I know it was my father and he done me wrong all these years," and by now she was turned away from Tony. "I know he tried to kill me, I know he tried to take me away from the people I love most, but he was still my father. No matter what he done to me, he'll always be my father."

"It's okay, Zee." Tony hated Ziva's father himself, everyone knew it. It wasn't the right time to place that, but it was the right time to say how he felt. "My father was broke and didn't even bother to tell me," he chuckled out a fake laugh. "I'm glad I make my own money and don't have to pawn off my father. He always wanted me to be the better person, to take up for myself and do it all on my own, I see why. Father's always seem to dissappoint their children. I don't think they mean to, but they do. We look up to them like their so special, but their only human. Just like us. We're going to love them no matter what kind of hell they put us through."

She nodded, "yeah. I guess you are right."

"Damn straight, I'm right."

Ziva laughed at him, while a tear spilled over her eye. She played it off as if it were nothing, but it was something. She hit the button again, Tony's hand brushing her's as they both reached out. Ziva instantly jerked her hand away from the feeling that went through her. It felt like a bolt of electricity that had hit her. She slowly looked at Tony's confused face, but brushed it off as the elevator dinged and they were in the parking structure. Tony let her go first, but after she filed out, she made slow steps behind it. Ziva didn't want to be so close to this man, not anymore.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I'll get a ride with someone else. You can just go on home, I'll tell Gibbs you took me anyway." Ziva shook her head as she leaned against his car, "you shouldn't have to do this anyway."

"Why not, Zee-Vah? I volenteered to do this. Don't I have a say?"

"Actually you don't. I was the one who asked, you know. I can go home as I please, I can stand here all night as well." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "I'll be fine on my own."

"You don't look like you're going to be fine." Tony knew those were definitely the wrong choice of words to make to Ziva, especially when he knew how hurt she was. "I didn't mean that, Ziva. I'm just trying to help a partner out, alright? All I ask is for you to let me take you home. You really do need the rest. I'll even bring you back to get your car when your ready."

"No, I can get home myself. I've done it before, I'll do it now." Ziva couldn't be in the same car as him. As much as she didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even to herself, she actually had feelings for Tony. Not just as partners anymore, but the real thing. "There's no need for me to look weak in your eyes."

Tony rolled his eyes and made a 'pfft' sound. "Yeah, like you could ever look weak in my eyes, Ziva. You hold a power that is greater than most, you build walls, you break them down, you do it all over again. You're father done this to you. I don't feel sorry for you, I don't pity you. I know you don't want any of that to begin with. I give you sympathy because I've been there, not as bad as you, but I have. I want to be there for you, I want you to break down one of your many walls, just to let me see the real Ziva. There's nothing wrong with that. You've spilled your heart before, you can do it again."

"Not with you, Tony. You're my best friend, my partner. I can't let you see what a total mess I am, what I can be. If I break down these walls, there will be nothing left to hide myself for others. I can't do that just for you. No, I refuse." But she knew in her heart, she'd break them down for Tony. "I know it may sound rude and just like the old Ziva, but that's exactly who I am. This is who my father made me, alright? I don't know how to change something I've been for so long. Please, don't make me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything, I'm giving you the cold hard facts, Ziva. You need to put everything I said into your head, because that's who you really are. Who you are playing off now, I know that's not you. I've known you too long to know that. Get in the car, I'm taking you home."

Tony opened the door for her, not another word spoken. He waited for her to step in, but he saw the tears in her eyes. Tony honestly didn't mean to hurt her, he only wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but it didn't all come out of him. He knew one day, he'd have to. It would come time that if he didn't, he'd no longer have the team or anyone.

He slammed his door shut on his side as he got in. Tony saw Ziva jump, so he calmed himself down. He wasn't mad at her, anything but. He was mad at how her father had created this person inside of her that wasn't really her. Tony knew the real person she was, the person he had cared for and loved, he needed to get back inside to that person. Ziva seemed too far gone now to even think about something like that. Tony started to car and piled out of NCIS, heading toward her apartment. Of course he wouldn't let her stay alone, but it would be a hard time convincing her of letting him stay. Especially after his words had hurt her so much, or scared her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm not trying to make anyone a monster here, I'm just letting Tony get through to Ziva. And as bad as I hate Eli, I'm not making him a monster, either. I'm only playing around with the characters for now. Since this never happened, OOC might be involved quite often, but we have seen Ziva break. So, don't be too hard on me. I will be continuing soon. _R&R. _Makes the chapters come faster. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I really liked that last chapter and I only hope that this one can own up to it as well. I really loved the reviews(: They made my day. Soooo, I have something new for you. Yes, yes, I already have Tumblr, but I've made a new one. If you love Tiva & you have Tumblr, go to my profile, you'll find the link to the page. :D I always follow back. xtivadivax.

* * *

><p>Ziva felt alone and scared inside of the vehicle with Tony. Not that she was scared of him, but just scared for her life in general. If whoever killed her father for some unknown reason, they might be after her as well, but she was still only being paranoid. She didn't really truly have anything to worry about, except getting over these feelings she keep having.<p>

_I have been told that I do not have these so called, feelings._

But she does. Ziva does feel, with her being, she feels. She feels pain and sadness, she feels happiness and loneliness.

"Tony... I have not meant anything I said," she broke the silence. "Except that I am what you call the old Ziva." She quickly gripped the seat of the car, trying to stop herself from speaking. "I never meant to say the hurtful things I did, but most of them are true about myself. I am disgusted with what I let myself turn into. I let myself turn into my father, into the monster he is... Or was."

He held onto the steering wheel a little tighter than normal and his eyes focused a little more. Tony knew his anger was unbearable, but it was anything but right in the situation. He knew that Eli deserved to die, he knew all these things, but it was Ziva they were talking about. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. He'd been a apart of that.

Tony took one hand, slowly, off the steering wheel to lay gently on her thigh. An act of caring and a dare of romance. He cared for her, no matter how many times he denied it.

"Ziva, you are not your father. You could never be your father." He shook his head, "no. Your father made you think you're someone that you're not. He lied to you all these years. Eli took you for granted, a lot of us have. We don't mean to, but you're so strong and you give like no other." Tony slightly chuckled from the feelings he were admitting out loud. "I didn't mean the things I said, I like you just the way you are. Don't change just because your father told you to, or even because I told you to. Nobody controls your life, but you."

His speech meant a lot to her, even with her so emotional. Ziva didn't feel the need to rip out his vocal cords, she felt the need to have his arms wrapped around her while she cried.

It's not in her nature to cry, but she does it. Everyone breaks at some point, even her. Ziva decided she couldn't always hold together – what hardly was ever there. She needed to let go of all the things that caused her pain and except what didn't.

"I feel I am. I feel like I am a monster than no one can stop."

She never admitted that Eli didn't lie to her, because they all knew he had.

_Eli left me to die and lied to me about it. Tony's right, he always lied to me._

"But you're not, Ziva. You're not a monster."

Tony pulled off to the curb and unbuckled his seat belt. He felt rude trying to talk to her while the car was in motion.

"You've never been a monster in my eyes..."

Ziva was close to his face, leaning. She felt a natural pull, but it wasn't time. She was too vulnerable right now. Too many things were running through her mind and this would just be another distraction that could very easily end up just like her father.

Her reflexes slowed over the past few months, her timing was off by a few seconds. While others would say it wouldn't matter, it could get Ziva killed. She was always too fast for her own self in the past, slowing down now would be dangerous on her.

"I have killed," her eyes pleaded.

"I have, too."

She pulled her head away, afraid of the proximity of the two of them. Ziva wanted this just as much as the next person, but she couldn't. She feared she'd lose all hope and trust.

Most of all, she feared she'd lose her partner.

"It is different, I was trained."

Tony turned it around, "we all are trained to kill." He silenced her again. "Any way you go with this, our jobs are going to turn out the same. You can't be a monster, we'd all be monsters." He ran a hand through her now down hair, "Ziva, we protect people."

"I- I guess you are right. We come from two different worlds, you were there to console, I was there to seduce and kill." Ziva hated those words, she hated using her body as an excuse to con someone out of information. "I tried not to let myself do it, but it was either that or my life. I had to do the latter choice."

"Of course, Ziva. We all would. Don't put yourself down for your choices, they were what you chose." But Tony knew that wasn't the truth, he knew who's choices they were. "But they weren't yours, were they?"

She shook her head, "no."

Her voice broke again and she could feel the tears coming on again.

"Will you take me on to my apartment, please?"

Tony had been so close to cracking into her shell, but she shut him out once again. _I'll get through to her some how, I can't let her keep shutting me out._

He continued to drive her home in silence, awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"Abby, run this DNA analysis." Gibbs marched into the lab, "I need it in two hours."<p>

"In two hours! Gibbs!." She crooked her head to the side, "but it takes like a day, maybe a little more."

"Two hours, Abby. You heard me the first time."

She turned back to her computer, a saddened look. Abby knew she could do it in time, but, it would be hard.

"Hey, Gibbs... Urhm, is Ziva alright?" Her fingers quit moving across the keys, "I mean, okay enough to be the same functional Ziva we know and love?"

Gibbs didn't know how to respond. He'd never been that well with emotions, and he knew Ziva hadn't either.

"She went home."

"Oh, I take it she's not doing very well then."

* * *

><p>"McGee!." She screamed over the phone, "get down here. Don't tell Gibbs."<p>

"Why?" He stretched the question out, knowing better than with Abby.

"You know why, just come one."

McGee looked around the Bull-Pen, Tony still hadn't returned from taking Ziva home.

_Was he suppose to? Was he staying with her?_

"I'll be on down, don't worry. Calm down, this will still be here when I get there."

She hanged her phone up. Abby knew Tony was up to something with Ziva, she just didn't know what.

She only hoped that McGee would know.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know. I know. Boring squad room junk that we all have to go through to get to the Tiva, but it's necessary. I don't like explaining things, just because I'm too lazy to research and spell it out, so, this is pretty much all you'll get for a while. I need new ideas for this!. Send me something in my messages, you'll get credit. I promise. (: _R&R. _I got my Tiva ideas, but how about the case & all that? What is a girl suppose to do? Don't forget to check out my new Tiva Tumblr- link's in my profile.

-kiss kiss, hug hug. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Love my reviews more than anything!. (: I want to thank NCIStwin1 and melielle for reviewing my newest One-Shot over Tiva. So...here's for my very faithful reviewers that I hold so dearly to me.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know?" Abby screamed over the loud music still blaring from the speakers. "You're suppose to know everything that goes on upstairs."<p>

McGee grabbed the remote and turned the music off, feeling a headache coming on. "I don't know anything that happened between them. All I know if Tony offered to take Ziva home. She probably told him to go on about his business and he went to his own place."

"Like you know Ziva that well?" She scoffed. "I bet they get it on."

"Abby!."

"What?" She pouted. "It's not like it's not there for them. Haven't you seen the way they look at each other?"

He didn't want to answer that question, because he had. McGee had noticed everything Tony and Ziva had together, he was envious and wanted it too.

"Don't get your hopes up, it doesn't always turn out like in the stories."

She wanted to pretend it did, like nothing ever happened. Though it did. Abby knew one of them could die on the job. They had a chance every time they walked out of the building to go out in the field, to never coming back again.

They all had the chance of losing each other, and they all took it.

"It's kind of hard not to."

McGee put his hand on her back, "I know, Abby. I know."

* * *

><p>"What do you have on the body, Duck?"<p>

Ducky turned around to face Gibbs, his gloves covered in what was left on the inside of the body. "Well, Jethro...it looks like our marine was not just courting around on his wife."

Gibbs shook his head, confused.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Jethro, he has darker colored spots on his lower extremities. This man has two different types of STD's. If I had to take a chance on who the killer was – I'd look through his wife and the other women he's been with."

Ducky rambled on about how STD's would have got you hanged back in the older days in Scotland, but Gibbs continued on leaving the autopsy.

* * *

><p>Tony pulled up outside Ziva's apartment, putting the car in park.<p>

"You don't need to be alone."

She sat in silence moments before she answered, "I am fine."

He hated hearing her say that, because it wasn't true. She might be fine on the outside, but on the inside she was hurting – Tony knew.

"I don't care what you say, actions mean more than words. I am going with you." Tony pushed onward. "You need someone right now, Ziva."

"But not you," it hurt him. She knew, but it was the only way to be alone.

"You don't mean that."

"How do you know?"

Ziva's voice broke.

"Because I know you more than you think, Ziva." He whispered.

Tony grabbed the keys from the ignition and opened his door. He was tried of fighting with her. He was tired of not getting into her heart and seeing what was there. He only wanted to see her wounds so he could help heal them. If she had someone else, they'd heal a lot faster than she'd realize.

He opened her car door before she had time to register that he had been out of the car.

"Come on," he confronted. "We'll watch movies, we'll eat, we'll rest, we'll talk. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

She stepped out of the car and he closed it back, "you expect me to believe that?"

Now she was hurting him internally, but he didn't show it. Tony knew it was only because Ziva didn't know how she was feeling.

_But if she'd talk to me, we wouldn't have to go through this._

"Yes. I care about you, I'm here to listen."

* * *

><p>Abby had tried to call Ziva again, but still no answer. She's tried her cell and her house, but Ziva either didn't want to answer or she wasn't there.<p>

"McGee, she's still not answering her phones."

"Neither is Tony."

That made Abby smile in a way that McGee hadn't seen in a while.

"Again, Abby. You can't be getting your hopes up about these two."

"I know, I know."

McGee hated to say this, but he was going to defend Tony. "Ziva's hurting. Tony wouldn't take advantage of her while she was in this state."

"He cares about her."

"Yes he does."

He caressed Abby's arm softly.

* * *

><p>Tony had brought two glasses of water from Ziva's kitchen. He found her lying with her head on her armrest, holding a pillow. He sat the two glasses of water down on the coffee table and reached for a blanket to cover her with.<p>

"No, Tony. I don't need it."

He nodded and sat down.

"So what do you need?"

Ziva didn't answer. She stayed completely still and calm...and tense if you looked at her close enough. Tony looked in her eyes and saw the broken there. How all these years of holding together strong, she let it crumble.

"I don't know."

He gently massaged her legs that were facing toward him. "Sleep?"

"No."

"Food?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't you I don't know, Tony!"

She raised her head and looked at him. Ziva hated to get grouchy at him when he was only trying to help, but sometimes he pushed a little too far.

"Why don't you just talk to me, Ziva? I'm here to listen. I'm not going away until you do."

Again she didn't answer. If she didn't talk, he'd stay. That's what she wanted, for him to stay.

"Talk about what?"

"Your father."

Ziva's shell shattered again, as much as she hated it. She felt tears run down her face again.

"I'm not sad over him, I am glad someone finally took him out without it having to be me, but sometimes, I wish it would have been me to do it."

Tony flinched as she said it, he knew she hated Eli, but this much?

"Ziva, he was still your father. You said so yourself. You're going to love him no matter what."

She nodded, "yes, but that still doesn't change my decision about wanting him dead."

Tony never thought he'd hear Ziva say these words, but it didn't matter anymore. He didn't have to worry because Eli was already dead. He wouldn't be there to torture her anymore.

"I have a question."

"That's dangerous," she replied.

"Are you going to Israel for the wake or funeral? Or whatever they call it over there."

Ziva thought about it for the first time since she'd received the call. "No."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I went, I stayed. I ended up in more trouble than I ever had. You had to bail me out of a situation that you shouldn't had to. You should have left me there to die in peace while I had the chance."

"Don't say that, Ziva." Tony spoke loudly, "you never deserved to be there. I'd do it a million times over. I wasn't going to take a chance on you dying there."

"You came and you thought I was dead. How did you expect to get out of there if I had been?"

"I didn't."

"What if it happens again?"

"I'd do it over, but it won't." Tony paused, "if you go to Israel, you won't have a reason to stay this time. You'll be coming back with me. I'm not leaving you there again."

Ziva never thought she'd have someone care for her the way Tony does. She'd never had that in her life before. Everyone at NCIS cared for her, but not in the way he did. He almost made it seem like it was little more than caring. Ziva actually thought she saw love flash through his eyes.

"No, I do not have a reason."

"Then why don't you go."

"Too many memories." Ziva raised up from the couch to take a sip of the water Tony had brought her. "Too many things there that would remind me of the past."

Tony turned her head to look at him, sitting the water down. "What if I can make you forget all of that?" He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think Ziva's going to think about this kiss? (: It could be good, it could be bad. :/ Review my lovelies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm back. (: I had to be after I wrote McGiva, I felt as if I were leaving my Tiva fandom, which I am totally NOT! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Duff, where were you the other night?" McGee questioned. "We know you weren't home, sources tell us so. Where were you?"<p>

She chose not to answer, she shook her head. "Neighbors lie, I was home."

Gibbs hit the interrogation room glass behind them, both people in the room jumped.

"Duff, you were not home! You went out, found your husband with another woman and killed him, huh?" McGee knew Gibbs always said women were easier to break, but this woman seemed a little tougher than usual. This woman had already been there for a little over two hours. "You got an STD from him and wandered how. Didn't you?"

He saw that Mrs. Duff was on the verge of tears, but he didn't break against her. "DIDN'T YOU!"

The woman slammed her hands to the table, "yes! I done it, yes! I wasn't going to let him run all over me like he owned me. Like I was some whore or hooker!"

"Mrs. Duff, you are under arrest for the murder of Corporal Jeffery Duff." McGee went behind her to put the handcuffs on, but she pushed him against the wall.

He turned around, hating to use physical violence on someone from the opposite sex, and slapped her hard on the face. She fell against the wall and shuttered. "I like a man who's rough."

"Save it for jail."

McGee continued latching the handcuffs around her wrist and walked out the door with her. Gibbs had a smile on his face as he chuckled.

"Good job, McGee."

"Thank you, Boss."

He sighed, a little out of breath. McGee laughed himself.

* * *

><p>Ziva was taken aback by the kiss. It stunned her in ways she never thought possible. She held her eyes open not sure what to do. She had a strange feeling that it might be right to kiss Tony back, but still she was hesitant.<p>

"Is something wrong, Ziva?" Tony asked, pain clearly showing on his face.

She didn't know how to answer the question. _Is there something wrong? _Ziva tried not to question herself anymore, not after Somalia. She owed it to herself to always live her life how she wanted to from that point. "No, nothing is wrong."

Ziva took another look at Tony's face to see the hurt written all over his expression. It saddened her even more to know that she had caused that. She ran her fingers down the side of his face and to his neck; she studied his body language and hoped to see anything that might ask for another kiss. She took the chance, just as he did. Ziva leaned into kiss him.

She let her body relax and close her eyes. Ziva hadn't thought about ever kissing Tony, not after the relationships they had been through. She'd flirted, she'd acted, she'd went along with every movement that he'd made, but it had never been right to her. Not until now. Maybe it's her emotional breakdown and she'd wake up in the morning to regret this kiss.

"Tony, I have to apologize..." she started, but the phone rang. "Hold that thought."

She moved to grab the phone off the base on the counter, looking at the called ID. "Hello?" Ziva stood, waiting to get off the phone. "Director Vance," her attention went back to Tony – she was worried and he knew it. "What!"

Tony jumped at Ziva's sudden outburst. She'd been doing a lot of that lately. Ziva and emotions didn't always work out together. But he keep his mouth shut until she was off the phone.

He watched as she continued to yell into the phone – Hebrew, so he couldn't understand. Tony was pretty sure Vance didn't understand either, but it was her way of expressing her feelings.

Ziva threw the phone against the wall and it busted into six different pieces onto the floor. She had felt anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Sadness. But she'd never been so furious in her life.

"Ziva, Ziva!" Tony screamed trying to calm her down. He stood up from the couch, but the moment he saw the kill in her eyes, he backed away from her. "What happened?"

"Ray killed my father!" She grabbed her gun off the table, attaching it to her side pocket holder. "He's back in town and he's going to die."

Tony tried to stop her, pulling her back, yelling at her, locking the door, taking her car keys, but Ziva's stronger than he ever thought about being. He chased her out into the hallway of her apartment, seeing Ray around the corner. Tony tried to grab the gun from her, but she held it up and shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>She's not superhuman, but she can fight! :D Hope you liked it.


End file.
